Cicuta y Adelfa
by Synchronicity girl
Summary: Tomar demasiada medicina se vuelve venenoso, y el veneno, a su vez, y tomado en la medida justa, puede ser usado como medicina. ¿Pero será ésta lo suficientemente potente para curarles por completo?
1. I-Adelfa

**N/A: Hola a todos de nuevo! Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo en mis últimos fics, y por ser tan pacientes con ellos. Como ya había comentado antes, este año daré mi mayor esfuerzo para mantenerme constante con las actualizaciones, aunque no creo subir capítulo semanalmente. Probablemente será cada dos semanas, o algo por el estilo. Lo que sí sé es que esta vez haré mejor las cosas, este escrito ya va bastante adelantado, aunque todavía no está terminado. Porque sí, esta vez se viene una historia un tanto larga, y no para los gustos de todas las personas, por la pareja que presento. Sin embargo, espero que disfruten mucho este nuevo vómito textual!  
F. Rui-chan. **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.  
UNICAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD. **

**XoxxoX**

 **-Adelfa-**

Llevaba un buen rato despierto, buscando la ropa que había dejado tirada al entrar al cuarto desconocido. Si bien las consecuencias del alcohol no aparecían todavía, igual se sentía desubicado, sin poder recordar exactamente qué había pasado, además de lo obvio.

Suspiró mientras se agachaba para buscar sus zapatos debajo de la cama donde la chica morena dormía. Al alcanzarlos estiró más los brazos y consiguió sacarlos, ahogando una risa al ver lo lejos que los había dejado. Tratando de irse con el mayor silencio posible se puso de pie y, con el calzado en la mano, abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió, dándose cuenta que estaba en un hotel, y por la forma en la que el pasillo estaba decorado, parecía que en uno no muy barato.

Sacó del bolsillo del pantalón su billetera para revisar si la habitación ya estaba pagada, pero se dio por vencido al no recordar exactamente cuánto dinero llevaba al salir de casa. Encendió el teléfono para ver si podía acceder a su cuenta bancaria, pero el desbloquearlo aparecieron las fotos que había tomado esa noche.

-Ah, entonces vine a una fiesta…- suspiró-. Supongo que él… o ella… se estará hospedando aquí. Bueno, entonces me voy.

Si eso hubiera pasado un par de meses antes habría bajado a la recepción para cerciorarse que todo estuviera pagado, dejando su contacto con el trabajador de turno para que así la persona con la que había pasado la noche pudiese hablarle si había que pagar algo más, si quería preguntarle alguna cosa, o entregarle algo. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo había dejado de preocuparse por todo eso. Incluso recordaba como antes hacía lo posible por recordar el nombre de la persona con la que se había acostado, pero ahora no se preocupaba ni siquiera por saber con quién lo había hecho. Hombre o mujer, ya le daba igual.

Al llegar al estacionamiento sus pensamientos cambiaron completamente. ¿Quién lo había llevado al hotel? Recordaba vagamente que no había conducido, estaba consciente que había dejado su carro en el taller desde hacía un par de semanas; además que nunca le había gustado conducir después de tomar, por lo que siempre le pedía a alguien de los que iban a ir con él que le llevaran. Pero no sabía quién había sido, y como quería largarse lo más pronto posible, decidió averiguar quién le había hecho el favor esa vez.

Volvió a desbloquear el teléfono, pero esta vez fue hacia el registro de llamadas, esperando no encontrarse con la misma estupidez que a veces cometía. Sin embargo allí estaba, había hecho tres llamadas a la una de la mañana a la única persona que no debía haber llamado. Aunque parecía ser que él no había respondido ninguna, lo que le hizo tranquilizarse hasta que revisó los mensajes que le habían enviado, encontrándose con un simple "espérame en el bar del hotel. Ya llego" de la misma persona a la que le había marcado.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, bufando molesto. El mensaje era de aproximadamente una hora, por lo que estaba seguro que él ya había llegado. Bufó y haló su cabello hacia atrás una última vez, decidiéndose a entrar y enfrentarse a la persona que había estado evitando desde hacía un buen rato.

Y como si fuera un adolescente buscó el reflejo de la ventana de algún carro para tratar de arreglarse un poco, fallando miserablemente debido a la oscuridad del lugar. Suspiró molesto otra vez, dándose por vencido, y caminó hacia el hotel otra vez.

Una vez en el lobby buscó el bar con la mirada, sabiendo que no debía estar muy lejos. Efectivamente, la barra se encontraba al fondo de un pasillo por el que muchas personas caminaban, algunas trastabillando, otras todavía en sus cinco sentidos. Ya dentro del local, decorado solo con la vitrina de los licores y la barra, buscó al chico de la distintiva cabellera larga y castaña, pero no lo encontró. Sin embargo pudo ver a alguien que reconoció al instante, por lo que se le acercó, sentándose a su lado.

Observó cómo el moreno vaciaba el vaso con el líquido transparente, sin decir nada, sin preguntar por qué estaba él allí y no Shun. Escuchó cómo dio el último trago de lo que creía era vodka y esperó a que el otro hablara.

-No entiendo cómo esto puede atontarte tan rápido. Llevo unos diez vasos de esta cosa y no siento nada de nada- el rubio ignoró el comentario.  
-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?  
-Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos… Aunque bien que te busqué unos quince minutos en los salones de las fiestas. Así que tendré una media hora esperándote.  
-¿Y Shun me sigue buscando o…?  
-No, solo vine yo.  
-Pero…  
-Ayer fue sábado, ¿recuerdas?- ante la mirada confusa del rubio, el otro suspiró-. Todos los sábados salgo con Shun a cenar, ¿o estás tan borracho que tengo que recordarte quién soy y por qué ceno con mi hermano una vez a la semana?  
-No, imbécil, lastimosamente me sigo acordando de todo eso.  
-Bien, me alegro. Cuando estábamos comiendo me comentó que habías salido a una fiesta, que él se había ofrecido a llevarte, pero que dijiste que no.  
-Eso no le recordaba… ¿Quién me trajo?  
-Yo qué sé- el moreno hizo una seña al bartender, pidiendo otra bebida-. Solo sé que Shun guardó la dirección del hotel por si algo te pasaba.  
-¿Y tú cómo te enteraste de eso?  
-Cuando nos fuimos del restaurante y pasé dejándolo en la mansión volvió a dejar el celular en mi carro. Al llegar a mi apartamento lo bajé y a la una de la mañana me despertaste- el trabajador le sirvió el vaso con vodka y hielo, por lo que el mayor pidió la cuenta-. ¿Sabes? Iba a contestarte a la segunda llamada, pero quise ver qué tanto seguías insistiendo. Después que pasaran unos cinco minutos desde la tercera supuse que ya estarías en algún cuarto con alguien, así que te envié el mensaje, revisé la dirección y he estado tomando desde que me senté-empinó el vaso, tomándose todo su contenido de un solo trago-. Y ahora vámonos.  
-¿Se puede saber cómo demonios me enviaste el mensaje desde el celular de Shun? ¿Quiero decir…?  
-¿Por el pin del bloqueo de pantalla? Créeme cuando te digo que mi hermano es el ser más simple del mundo, Hyoga. Ahora sí, vámonos.

Dejó un par de billetes debajo del vaso y salió del local, dando por sentado que el otro lo seguía. Caminaron en silencio mientras buscaban el carro en el parqueo, y una vez dentro, Hyoga habló.

-Oye, Ikki.  
-Sí, ya lo sé. Vamos a ir a mi apartamento, pasas allí la noche otra vez, y no tienes que preocuparte por los regaños de Saori.  
-O el escándalo de Seiya al saber que ni siquiera me acuerdo con quién me acosté- el comentario hizo que el conductor soltara una risotada al imaginar al castaño así. Y mientras seguía riendo, añadió:  
-O el sermón que te va a dar Shiryu mientras Tatsumi asiente desde la cocina…  
-Y después dice, según él en voz baja, que somos un deshonor para la familia de la señorita Saori- los dos rieron otra vez, recordando las veces en que aquello había pasado cuando los dos vivían bajo el mismo techo. Sin embargo Hyoga hizo que el ambiente muriera al decir un tanto melancólico:- Y tampoco tendré que ver a Shun preocupado…

El camino siguió en silencio por el comentario, que hizo que Ikki suspirara y apretara el volante un tanto molesto. Pero cuando el rubio comenzó a sentirse mareado, Ikki tuvo que estacionarse en la cuneta y ayudarle a salir, para que después se apoyara en un árbol y dejar que todo lo que había comido en la cena terminara en el suelo, probablemente las consecuencias retrasadas del alcohol. Y, tal vez por eso, quedase inconsciente después, pues no recordaba nada más.

 **XoxxoX**

 **N/A: No olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber qué opinaron de la historia.  
Hasta la próxima**

 **F, Rui-chan**


	2. II-Cicuta

**N/A: ¡Hola otra vez! Muchísimas gracias por seguir entrando a este bonito vómito textual. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Gracias a los que lo están siguiendo.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.  
UNICAMENTE LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE.  
XoxxoX**

 **-Cicuta-**

Salió del cuarto hacia la cocina para buscar qué iba a desayunar. Todavía más dormido que despierto, no se percató que el rubio que había pasado el resto de la madrugada en su sofá ya estaba cocinando algo para los dos; pero como si siguiera solo, abrió el refrigerador y sacó el cartón de leche, sin importarle tomar desde el envase.

-Si fuera tú yo no me tomaría eso. Caducó hace unos cinco meses- pasó con la sartén y sirvió los huevos en unos platos, para después llevarlos a la mesa mientras hablaba-. Mejor trae el té que está allí.  
-Pero tú ya sabes que yo no tomo té.  
-Pero yo sí cuando me duele la cabeza, así que tráelo ya. Ya se está preparando tu café en esa cosa.  
-Tal parece que te estás poniendo bastante cómodo en mi casa, ¿no?- desde la barra de la cocina extendió la mano para entregarle la taza caliente a Hyoga.  
-¿Lo dices por la ropa?- no se movió de donde estaba, sino que se apoyó en el desayunador, al igual que Ikki.  
-La verdad es que lo digo por la _ausencia_ de tu ropa. Ponte pantalones o algo.  
-Pero tú estás igual.  
-Sí, pero esa es mi casa. Si quiero me quedo en ropa interior, si quiero ando con nada puesto. Tú no.  
-Entonces supongo que tengo que venirme a vivir aquí.  
-Sí, claro, como que fuera a recibirte con los brazos abiertos.

Aquello fue lo último que dijeron. Ikki sirvió su café y los dos se sentaron a comer en silencio, pero despacio, disfrutando la comida. Y así pasaron hasta que Hyoga dijo que iba a ir a bañarse para después largarse a la mansión.

Mientras escuchaba el sonido de la ducha y lavaba los platos, Ikki pensó que debía acompañarle hasta el lugar, pensó en llevarle el celular a su hermano, pensó que no tenía que dejar que el otro se acercara a Shun… aunque decidió no hacer nada, pues al fin y al cabo se había mudado para alejarse de esas preocupaciones. Sin embargo, seguía pensando en ello.

Hizo su rutina de la mañana, creyendo que durante el día olvidaría, que cuando escuchara la puerta principal cerrarse Hyoga se largaría de su mente. Pero no fue así. Ya se había duchado, ya le había pedido al otro que llevara algunas cosas a la mansión, el otro ya se había ido, él ya estaba cambiado, listo para salir a correr… y seguía pensando, ya no sólo en el rubio, ya no sólo el eterno tiro y afloja que mantenían desde hacía años, sino todo lo que habían pasado en la época en que fueron caballeros de Athena, lo que había ocurrido casi doce años atrás, y todo lo que había pasado desde eso.

Le daba gracia su especie de optimismo respecto a todo aquello, pues siempre terminaba igual, con el torrente de pensamientos pasando y haciendo que se molestara un poco más cada vez que recordaba en algo diferente. Y después la risa irónica se convirtió en un gruñido al observar la silueta que se acercaba por el pasillo de la cocina.

Salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la puerta principal, buscando dejar atrás al ser que le sonreía, aunque no pudo, pues cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral sintió una mano recorrer su brazo, como una caricia que le llenó de repulsión.

Sin mirar atrás dio cerró con un portazo, y una vez fuera suspiró molesto al saber que mientras estuviera recordando el pasado y esos dos no salieran de su mente, lo que había quedado allí adentro no lo dejaría.  
Aunque eso no le molestaba tanto como no saber qué era _aquello,_ no poder identificar de dónde venía. En un principio había pensado en algún dios que buscara pelea, o algún soldado disfrazado enviado por alguien del Olimpo, pero el cosmos era prácticamente inexistente, incluso menor que el de los caballeros de bronce. Tampoco era un fantasma, no tenía ni el aura pesada ni le causaba miedo. Pero lo que le dejaba completamente seguro que no era un ser del más allá era su apariencia, casi idéntica a la propia, excepto por los ojos, por aquella mirada gris llena de compasión que él consideraba falsa, aunque eso aplicara con la mayoría de las personas.  
Pero aunque viera de esa manera la compasión, sabía que tampoco era humano, o al menos no uno normal.

Aunque, además de no poder definir qué era, le molestaba en menor medida que se apareciera cuando se ponía a pensar en la gente que seguía viviendo en la mansión, cuando pensaba en la situación de Hyoga y su hermano, cuando pensaba cómo el rubio lo estaba afrontando, cuando recordaba las veces que había tenido que irle a buscar a fiestas para ayudarle por esa misma forma de afrontarlo, cuando recordaba las veces en las que se quedaba a dormir en su sofá, cuando recordaba las bromas de compartir el apartamento. Cuando aquel torrente de ideas le llegaba, aquello comenzaba a seguirle por donde fuera, formándose en cualquier parte, justo como ahora.

Aunque iba corriendo por el parque y no le quedaba tiempo para voltear a ver, sabía que estaba allí, tal vez no a su lado por la velocidad que llevaba, pero sí cerca, definitivamente detrás de él. Y confirmó sus sospechas cuando se detuvo cerca de una banca para amarrar sus zapatos, al observar por el rabillo del ojo cómo aquello se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia.

Iba a incorporarse para seguir corriendo e irse de allí, pero sintió el peso de una mano en su hombro, y sin voltear a ver lo supo. Estaba detrás de él, y sentir la mirada compasiva en su cuello, y el apretón que aquello le dio, como dándole ánimos, fue lo que hizo que su paciencia terminara. Se puso de pie rápidamente, buscando darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero ya se había ido.

Le buscó entre las personas que estaban en aquel lugar, pero al instante se arrepintió, no por haber encontrado aquello, sino por ver a un castaño acercársele igual de animado que siempre, por lo que gruñó molesto. Pensó seguir corriendo, pero sabía que Seiya le alcanzaría en cualquier momento, por lo que decidió caminar más tranquilo por el pavimento, esperando ver qué le diría, esperando poder ignorarlo como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía más de dos años.

-¡Ey, Ikki!-escuchó los sonoros pasos, seguido de un ladrido.  
-Ah, viniste con el perro- al alcanzarlo, Seiya se colocó a su lado, dejando que el doberman que lo acompañaba olisqueara al mayor-. Creí que estaba demasiado viejo como para salir a correr contigo.  
-No, seguimos viniendo todos los días. A veces te vemos, pero sigues corriendo, como si no nos vieras.  
-Casi nunca tengo ganas de hablar con alguien, la verdad- acarició la cabeza del animal mientras caminaban-. Después de acostumbrarme a vivir solo y a trabajar desde casa el hábito se volvió más fuerte.  
-¿Y por qué hoy es diferente?  
-No es diferente, en realidad no quiero hablar contigo. Pero quería ver al perro.  
-Ah, ya…- por el tono de voz del otro se notaba cómo el comentario le había incomodado-. ¿Entonces…?  
-Entonces nada, ya vi al perro- le dio unos golpecitos en el morro y retiró la mano de la cabeza del animal, el cual se puso en dos patas, como despidiéndose-. Salúdame a mi hermano.  
-¿Por qué no lo saludas tú? Vamos a la mansión a almorzar algo.  
-No, tengo que trabajar en la edición de…  
-Shun me dijo que le contaste que ya terminaste con el avance- el otro gruñó, caminando más rápido para dejarle atrás-. Oye, te digo que vayamos a la mansión.

Reprimió una risa irónica al pensar en cómo Seiya debía haberse molestado, cómo estaría negando y suspirando, cómo estaría pensando en cómo seguía igual.  
Pero no pudo contenerla más al darse cuenta cómo todavía no se desharía de esa silueta.


	3. III-Medicina

**N/A:**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.  
UNICAMENTE LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE. **

**XoxxoX**

 **-Medicina-**

Siempre me han interesado los humanos, sobre todo aquellos que han servido a algún dios en algún momento. Son los que más me divierten; son los que se relacionan de las maneras más curiosas, no solo entre ellos, sino que con las personas que los rodean que no tuvieron nada que ver en los conflictos divinos; son los que terminan necesitando de los demás, aunque no quieran admitirlo. En general, son con los que puedo jugar.

Y de entre todas las generaciones que he podido apreciar, entre todos los ejércitos que veo ir y venir, siempre hay alguien que se lleva el premio más grande, alguien por el que me intereso más, ya sea por lo que tuvo que pasar gracias al Olimpo, por su personalidad, o por cómo había terminado luego de alguna batalla.

Cuando descubrí quién era el contenedor de Hades pensé que ese Shun se ganaría mi favor, pero no fue así. Aunque fuera el alma más pura del planeta, aunque sufriera tanto, no consiguió llamar mi atención.  
También llegué a pensar que aquél que había sido atravesado por la espada de Hades terminaría siendo un hombre interesante al despertar, pero seguía igual después del largo sueño de dos años en el que pasó sumido. Su personalidad seguía siendo igual de sosa, igual de aburrida.

Pero mientras esos dos dormían encontré a otro par que nunca había pensado podría interesarme, o no lo suficiente como para jugar con alguno de ellos. Sin embargo los vi, y poco a poco llamaron mi atención.

Primero fue Ikki, ese niño de quince años que nunca consiguió integrarse del todo, pero que seguía visitando a su hermano cuando nadie estaba allí para hablarle. Ese que había decidido dejar ir el recuerdo de Esmeralda tras esparcir sus cenizas antes de entrar al Inframundo, ese que no quería encontrarse con alguien que ocupara el lugar de esa chica, ese que durante toda su vida me ha temido. Y eso fue lo que más me interesó, la forma en la que rehuía de mí aunque jamás en su vida me hubiera visto. Simplemente huía de lo que yo representaba.

Después estaba Hyoga, el que pasaba encerrado en la habitación del hospital, sin soltar nunca la mano de Shun. Esa faceta de preocupación extrema fue lo que me interesó, sobre todo al ser consciente de por qué se preocupaba así (de lo que me fui enterando de forma periódica, atando cabos lentamente cuando se me presentó la oportunidad). Esa forma de ver al chico me lo comprobaba, era lo que me llamaba la atención, me parecía que era con lo que valía la pena jugar.

Pero después el par despertó, y como dije antes, rápidamente me di cuenta que eran inservibles. Pero ellos fueron el detonante que necesitaba, siendo los responsables que, desde que hago este juego, he escogido dos caballeros para participar, han sido dos los que se han visto envueltos en esta situación interesante.

Primero Hyoga se alejó de Shun, pero no lentamente, sino que de una forma drástica, de la nada, como intentando reprimir su preocupación, como si algo le hubiera dado una señal de alarma. Esto fue lo que hizo que Ikki comenzara a interesarse en lo que sucedía, pero siempre evadiéndoles, acorde a su forma de ser. Pero después se alejó todavía más, huyendo de la casa donde convivía con sus compañeros, pero siempre vigilándoles desde lejos.

Aquel cambio de actitud, aquellas decisiones tomadas casi que al azar, fue lo que hizo que yo me interesara en esos dos, comenzando a aparecérmele al que intenta escapar de mí cada vez que me ve, interactuando en esta forma con el otro chico, consiguiendo información, armando el rompecabezas que esos dos han creado a partir del pasado.

Y es que, además de interesarme por todo lo que he dicho, los humanos, ese par en específico, son tan divertidos porque no consigo armarlos, nunca he podido entenderlos del todo. Y eso hace que le juego se vuelva más entretenido, el no saber cómo reaccionarán, el experimentar con sus personalidades, el buscar diferentes maneras para hacer que jueguen, como estoy haciendo ahora.

Ya intenté con Ikki, viene siendo hora que cambie de estrategia, viene siendo hora de tomar la forma de Hyoga.


	4. IV-Cicuta

**N/A:**

 **XoxxoX**

 **-Cicuta-**

Había pasado una semana desde que se había encontrado con Seiya, y desde entonces no salía de su apartamento. Se mantenía editando los nuevos capítulos que uno de los escritores con los que estaba trabajando le había enviado, como si buscara que l mentira que le había dicho al castaño el domingo en el parque se volviera realidad.

Se estiró en su escritorio, desesperezándose. Volteó a ver hacia el reloj de pared, queriendo saber la hora al sentir la necesidad de comer. Al ver que marcaba la medianoche, se puso de pie y salió del cuarto que había amueblado como su oficina.

Una vez en la cocina tomó un trozó de pizza de pepperoni que seguía en la caja y, sin calentarlo, se lo llevó a la boca. Mientras comía caminaba hacia su habitación para traer su teléfono celular y revisar si alguien le había llamado o escrito algo, aunque lo dudaba. Las únicas personas con las que había mantenido contacto durante esos días habían sido su compañero de trabajo y Shun, y con este último habló muy poco, pues solo le avisó que no podría cenar con él esa noche por el trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando cogió el celular de su mesa de noche se encontró con una llamada perdida de Hyoga, que había sido apenas un minuto atrás.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, dispuesto a revisar si le había mandado algún mensaje para saber dónde estaba, o para irle a buscar. Pero al no encontrar nada que le comprometiera, se dispuso a dejar las cosas como estaban, decidiendo no tener ni una sola interrupción hasta terminar la última parte de lo que estaba editando.

Pero entonces la habitación se llenó con el sonido de una guitarra acústica, por lo que gruñó. Sabía que era Hyoga, y pensó en ignorarle, no solo a él, sino lo que esa llamada representaba: su borrachera, el irle a traer hasta algún hotel dónde tendría que pagar los tragos del rubio o lo que había destrozado, soportarle en su casa un día más.  
Pensó no responderle, mas contestó, tratando de autoconvencerse que lo hacía para evitar que le siguiera llamando, no porque le interesara.

Le extrañó no escuchar música fuerte de fondo, ni risas, ni gritos, como la mayoría de veces ocurría, aunque también agradeció no escuchar sonidos no aptos para menores de edad, que aunque sólo había pasado un par de veces, ya había ocurrido. Pero igual, era raro escuchar un silencio casi sepulcral, esa especie de tranquilidad, como si se encontrara en el jardín de la mansión, como si se hubiera quedado allí en la noche. Pero lo más extraño de todo era su interlocutor, que se mantuvo callado, hasta que él habló.

-¿Hyoga? ¿Para qué me llamas?  
-¿Ahora sí eres Ikki?- la voz del otro no trastabillaba por el alcohol, como habría esperado.  
-¿Cómo que si ahora sí soy Ikki?- suspiró molesto.  
-Es que antes no eras Ikki…Alguien más me contestó el teléfono.  
-¿Cómo que te contesté?  
-Te digo que no eras tú- Hyoga suspiró del otro lado de la línea-. Alguien me respondió, pero no eras tú, era alguien más. Tenía tu voz, pero no eras tú.  
-Hyoga… ¿estás drogado? –Ikki dejó en altavoz la llamada, salió de la cama y se puso a buscar los zapatos debajo de la cama, pensando en que ahora tenía que irlo a buscar para evitar que la policía se lo llevara y que su hermano pasara otro mal rato.  
-No, no estoy drogado- Ikki comenzó a decir algo que tenía que ver con que decía lo mismo cuando estaba borracho, pero Hyoga lo detuvo-. Cállate y escúchame. Y deja de buscar los zapatos, que no me tienes que venir a buscar.  
-Quiero que lo que me digas tenga sentido, ¿entendiste? Si no, voy a colgar.  
-Si lo pones así, obviamente vas a colgar… Además, creo que deberíamos hablar de esto cara a cara…  
-No pienso salir de mi casa solo por ti.  
-Pues sí vas a hacerlo, porque esto tiene que ver también contigo. Algo está queriendo actuar como tú, Ikki,

Eso fue lo único que Hyoga tuvo que decir para convencerlo, pues entendió que, probablemente, _aquello_ era lo que había contestado.

-Mañana vamos a vernos donde siempre, a la hora de siempre. Y tienes que contarme con todo detalle qué pasó.

(…)

-¿Vas a seguir viendo el menú o vas a comenzar a contarme qué pasó?  
-Dejame ver qué voy a comer primero, que sin algo en el estómago no puedo recordar bien.

Ikki suspiró, sopesando cuánto el otro se tardaría en escoger. Tomó más de su taza de café, haciendo lo posible para verse al menos decente. Había pasado el resto de la madrugada despierto, primero intentando concentrarse en su trabajo, pero al fallar, se quedó pensando en cómo aquello habría comenzado a interactuar con Hyoga, haciendo y destruyendo teorías de lo que habría pasado. Debido a esto no había dormido nada, ni se había quitado la barba que había comenzado a salirle por el descuido de la semana, ni se había vestido decentemente. Prácticamente parecía que el rubio, con su traje y corbata, estuviera invitando a un vagabundo a desayunar, y éste, por vergüenza, sólo comía un sándwich de jamón con café, mientras el gran empresario pedía… lo mismo que él.

-¿Te tardaste casi quince minutos para pedir lo mismo de siempre?  
-Quería ver si cambiaba lo que desayuno aquí… pero al final decidí que no.  
-Ahora que ya sabes qué vas a comer, ¿me puedes decir qué demonios pasó?  
-Supongo que sí, el problema es que me creas. Pero bueno, ¿desde dónde debería comenzar a contarte?- Ikki intentó interrumpirle, pero Hyoga le señaló, deteniéndole-. Y antes que me sueltes un comentario sarcástico, quiero que sepas que no sé bien cuál es el inicio de todo esto.  
-¿No fue anoche?- buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón su celular, lo sacó y le mostró a su acompañante el registro de llamadas, demostrándole que no le había contestado el teléfono la primera vez-. Dices que alguien con mi voz te respondió, pero que ese alguien no era yo.  
-Sí, eso fue lo que pasó anoche, pero…- el rubio pasó las manos por su cabello, haciéndole entender a Ikki que ya se estaba desesperando-. Ayer no fue cuando comenzó todo, pero sí fue cuando me di cuenta que no eras tú con el que hablaba de esas cosas.  
-¿De qué cosas?

Una de las camareras del pequeño restaurante les interrumpió, entregando el desayuno del rubio y ofreciéndoles más café. El de traje sonrió, agradeciéndole, y cuando la chica se fue, volvió a poner la mirada molesta que tenía desde hacía un rato.

-No estoy muy seguro de cuántas veces me he quedado en tu apartamento porque me has ido a traer a alguna fiesta…  
-Si consideramos que te has quedado aproximadamente tres veces al mes por un poco más de ocho años…  
-Como sea, el punto es que de vez en cuando hablaba contigo sobre cómo estaban las cosas en la mansión…  
-Sí, las veces en que iba somnoliento cuando conducía te ponías a contarme cosas para que no me durmiera. Cosas graciosas que habían pasado los últimos días, algún que otro problema…  
-No, Ikki, me refiero a las veces en que te conté sobre Shun.  
-Nunca me contaste nada que tuviera que ver sólo con mi hermano…- el mayor soltó un gruñido al comprender qué había pasado-. Bien, aparentemente has entablado amistad con lo que acarrea ir por ti a tus malditas fiestas.

El silencio y la mirada del rubio le hicieron comprender que lo había confundido, y que ahora el que tenía que explicar las cosas desde el inicio era él, aunque tampoco las entendiera del todo.

-¿Tienes que ir a trabajar después?- el otro asintió-. Pues cancela la reunión a la que vas, porque tenemos que hablar seriamente de lo que está pasando aquí.


	5. V-Adelfa

**N/A:**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.  
UNICAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD**

 **XoxxoX**

 **-Adelfa-**

Entró a su habitación, se desató la corbata y se dejó caer en su cama, cansado del día que había tenido, cansado de su vida, como siempre. Estiró el brazo hasta poder abrir la puerta de la pequeña nevera que tenía a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, sacando una cerveza que destapó con el abrelatas que mantenía en la mesa de noche.

Sentado en el colchón, apoyando la espalda en la pared, tomando de la fría botella de vidrio, se puso a pensar seriamente en lo que había estado hablando con Ikki durante todo el día. Si lo que le había contado era verdad, entonces lo que le había estado ocurriendo tomaba cierto sentido, aunque se abría una nueva interrogante: ¿a quién le había contado sus problemas?

Desde un principio le había extrañado cómo el mayor parecía interesarse por su vida, pero nunca lo había expresado abiertamente. Se acostumbró, hasta cierto punto, a que el mayor correspondiera sus llamadas de madrugada, a que él le fuera a traer, a las pláticas en el carro, a la ayuda que le daba cuando no podía ni mantenerse de pie, a que hubiera comprado té sólo para él, a cocinar en ese espacio pequeño y sucio, o a ir a desayunar a las nueve de la mañana a la cafetería de siempre.

Pero a lo que nunca se acostumbró fue a la forma en que algunas veces, cuando no podía conciliar el sueño, "Ikki" se acercaba al sofá donde él estaba y comenzaba a intentar entablar una conversación un tanto profunda. En ningún momento vio su rostro, pues la oscuridad de la madrugada lo cubría, pero suponía que era el hermano de Shun por el timbre de la voz. Mas la preocupación y el interés que sus ademanes y su forma de hablar mostraban le hicieron dudar muchas veces, extrañándole tanto que la primera vez que pasó lo ignoró.

Sin embargo, poco a poco se normalizó esa plática nocturna que se daba una vez al mes, por lo que lentamente fue soltando la lengua, contándole lo que había hecho con el alcohol en su sistema, narrando las razones detrás de sus problemas con Shun, o porqué se había alejado de los que todavía vivían en la mansión. E "Ikki" le escuchaba atento, incluso parecía consolarle, quedándose con él hasta que, sin saber muy bien cómo o cuándo, se quedaba dormido. Aunque ahora le parecía normal, y nunca le hubiera molestado hablar con él, jamás terminó por acostumbrarse.

Tal vez porque ese no era el hombre con el que estaba acostumbrado a tratar, tal vez porque de Ikki esperaba brusquedad y seriedad, no compasión desmesurada, lo que hacía que sospechara de esas formas de actuar.  
Pero ahora lo entendía todo: _aquello_ , como solía llamarlo el mayor, era con el que había mantenido esas pláticas, al que le había contado sus secretos.

Esto hizo que recordara la historia del editor, cómo éste se había enfurecido al tratar de explicar el fenómeno que había estado viviendo los últimos años sin entenderlo en su totalidad.

Según Ikki, aquello tenía un cosmos indescifrable, pero a él no le había parecido nada fuera de lo común, probablemente porque no se había preocupado por ese aspecto del ser. Pero la próxima vez que se encontrase con él, que le preguntara por su vida, prestaría más atención a eso. Al fin y al cabo, ya estaba metido en el problema, no tenía nada que perder al intentar probarle al otro que podía resolver eso más rápido que él.

Sonrió al recordar cómo el hombre se había molestado cuando le dijo su idea, argumentando a gritos que no podía seguir hablando con lo que no sabían qué era o quién lo había enviado, por lo que podía estarle contando sus "malditos problemas amorosos" a alguien que sabía esconder bastante bien su procedencia, lo que instantáneamente lo volvía algo en lo que Ikki no se fiaba, y a su vez, algo que Hyoga quería investigar.

Empinó más la botella, perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató cuando la cerveza se terminó. Volvió a estirarse para sacar una nueva bebida, pero recordó que ya no quedaba ninguna, por lo que gruñó molesto. Decidió salir de la cama para ir a traer más botellas de la cocina, pero algo lo detuvo.

No fue que la puerta estuviera medio abierta, no fue que un halo de luz de fuera entrara al cuarto. Fue el hecho de que se estuviera viendo allí parado, con dos de las botellas que había pensado ir a traer en las manos, como si le hubiera invitado a entrar.

Y si bien había estado pensando en cómo quería averiguar más sobre aquello, tenerlo frente a él y estar consciente que era el mismo ser que Ikki le había descrito hacía que cambiara completamente su perspectiva. Porque ya no era alguien que se hacía pasar por alguien a quien conocía. Ahora ese ente sin esencia, ese ser con un cosmos tan pequeño que no podía entender cómo estaba allí, había adoptado su forma, su cara, su cuerpo.

Se quedó en silencio, recorriendo con una mirada minuciosa al ser que tenía enfrente, intentando formular una frase para comenzar a indagar lo que ocurría. Pero al llegar a la cara y observar a detalle su cara, todo lo que había armado se fue al traste.

Ikki tenía razón, lo que más le perturbaba eran esos ojos que también le escrutaban de manera compasiva, pero a la vez seria. Sin embargo, el color que describía el mayor había cambiado: el gris había sido reemplazado por un profundo negro que no permitía distinguir la pupila del iris.

-Oye, Hyoga… ¿No crees que nos será más fácil hablar así?- el sonido de su voz le sacó de su trance, mas no ayudó a disipar la confusión. ¿No que no iba a hablarle en ningún momento?-. Digo, tal vez aquí puedas terminar de contarme lo que me dijiste por teléfono la última vez, ¿no crees?

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, y aquello sólo rió, probablemente por la expresión que el de ojos azules estaba haciendo.

-¿No recuerdas de lo que hablamos la última vez?- negó-. Tal vez sea porque ahora tengo una voz diferente… Hablamos del olvido, Hyoga, pero dejamos nuestra conversación a la mitad.  
-¿Y qué fue lo que te dije?  
-¡Vaya, tú sí hablas! Creí que ibas a ser como Ikki… verdaderamente los humanos son interesantes…Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta: en realidad no me dijiste nada, fui yo el que te comenté que podía ayudarte a resolver tu problemita.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Del problema que tienes para conseguir que Shun te olvide, por supuesto. Ahora, ¿continuamos donde lo dejamos?


	6. VI-Medicina

**N/A:  
Iore 579c: muchas gracias. Espero te guste este también.  
Yani-Coffe: muchas gracias. Espero que este también te guste. **

**Gracias a los que siguen la historia y a los lectores fantasmas. Que disfruten este capítulo.**

 **XoxxoX**

 **-Medicina-**

Jamás podré decidir qué mirada me parece más divertida, o cuál de esos dos hombres me da más entretenimiento. Sin embargo, sé que cuando se junten en la arena de mi juego se convertirán en el ser más entretenido que alguna vez he podido controlar.

Pero por el momento debo conformarme únicamente con las reacciones de Hyoga, con la confusión que intenta esconder, con su interés pésimamente disimulado, con sus contradicciones respecto a Shun, con su eterna necesidad de amor y olvido.

Esperaba que se moviera, que huyera por lo que Ikki le había contado sobre mí, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó sentado en su cama, observándome minuciosamente. Así que hablé, recordándole la plática que habíamos tenido por medio del teléfono, buscando una nueva reacción en él, pero se mantuvo igual.

Así que me acerqué, tintineando las botellas que tenía en mi mano al caminar, provocando que Hyoga saliera del trance en el que había entrado: respondiendo a mis preguntas, pero obviamente ido, sin recapacitarlas verdaderamente, demasiado impactado por mi aparición como para permitir a su cerebro pensar y analizar bien lo que diría, dejándole en piloto automático.

-¿No estabas pensando en ir a traer otra botella?- me senté en el suelo, al pie de la cama, y envolví mi mano en la suya, entregándole la bebida-. Ya te la traje yo, siempre he pensado que las conversaciones que tenemos son mejores con un poco de alcohol por en medio.  
-Pero si no…  
-Antes que lo niegues, sí, sí hemos hablado. Que tú quieras que te olviden no significa que me vas a olvidar a mí, ¿entiendes?

La mirada que puso me divirtió, parecía asustado, como si le preocupara lo que pudiera hacerle.

-No te voy a matar, por favor cambia esa cara. Vengo a ofrecerte algo para solucionar lo que siempre hablamos- su mirada pasó del miedo al interés rápidamente-. Y decidí venir aquí en esta forma porque… no sé tú, pero yo creo que es importante, me permite volverme un poco más empática, me hace sentir como si estuviera en tus zapatos, como en tu piel.  
-¿Y por qué no te presentas como de verdad eres?- y pareció que por primera vez me mirara para dirigir él la conversación, como si estuviera decidido a que yo no lo controlaría más.  
-No creas que eres tan importante como para presentarme ante ti con mi verdadera apariencia. Pero si vas a estar cuestionándome en vez de aceptar mi ayuda, supongo que me voy. Mira quién más consigue hacerte olvidar a Shun.  
-No sé cómo esperas que confíe en alguien que oculta demasiado bien su procedencia y quién es. Tampoco estoy tan desesperado- ahogué una risa ante la mentira que acababa de soltar.  
-Si no estuvieras desesperado, en ningún momento hubieras hablado conmigo- abrió la boca para contestarme, pero continué, deteniéndolo-. Y antes que me digas que pensabas que estabas hablando con Ikki, ¿en verdad le habrías contado todo lo que sé a ese hombre si no estuvieras desesperado? – su silencio me respondió lo que yo ya sabía, por lo que continué-. Por eso mismo, creo que deberías escuchar lo que tengo que ofrecerte, y si crees que tu desconfianza es más grande que tu interés, ya me largo para siempre.  
-¿Vas a ofrecerle lo mismo a Ikki?- negué con la cabeza-. Entonces te escucho.

Le expliqué en qué consistía el juego, y pareció convencerse que eso era lo único que podría resolver el problema, sin embargo intentó hacerse el difícil, diciéndome que le diera un par de días para pensarlo, como todos los que me habían interesado habían hecho a través del tiempo, como si intentaran demostrar que no estaban desesperados, que en realidad no era tanta su necesidad.

Pero por cómo se quedó en el cuarto cuando salí de allí, recapacitando lo que le había dicho mientras se tomaba su cerveza, supe que si llegaba otra vez en una hora, él tendría su respuesta lista: me diría que sí quería jugar.

Sin embargo, decidí esperar una semana para volver a presentarme en su cuarto, y al hacerlo, descubrí que el pobre estaba más desesperado de lo que yo creía; prácticamente de rodillas, me pidió que comenzara ya el juego.

Aparentemente en esos siete días había hecho algo que definitivamente ameritaba el olvido, y aunque no sabía muy bien qué era, me daría cuenta con el tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, aunque se lo hubiera pintado como que sólo tendría que enfrentarse a su soledad, la verdad era que mientras estuviera allí sus recuerdos estarían pasando una y otra vez, distorsionaría su realidad, le haría ver cómo yo podía ser una mejor versión que él hasta que se rindiera, o ganara cada una de las partidas.

Para olvidar tenía que hacer esto último, o lo que era igual, para olvidar tenía que conseguir lo imposible: mantener la cordura durante el tiempo que el juego durara, hacerme frente cuando me presentara con la forma que yo quisiera tomar(o a Aquello, como parecían haberme bautizado), y salir victorioso de dicho enfrentamiento. Si conseguía todo eso, entonces al regresar de la dimensión en la que le había encerrado podría reclamarme lo que le había ofrecido; podría ser olvidado por todas esas personas. Sino, un castigo le sería dado, que normalmente se daba dependiendo del ánimo que tuviera al momento de elegirlo.

Sin embargo, el castigo tanto para Hyoga como para Ikki ya estaba decidido desde el momento en que el primero había accedido jugar. Ahora sólo necesitaba que el segundo formara parte del juego, obviamente con un plan bastante elaborado, pero que dejaba a la imaginación la forma y la rapidez de las reacciones de esos hombres: lo arrinconaré en un lugar del que no pudiera escapar y, por primera vez en todos esos años, le hablaré. Soltaré las verdaderas reglas del juego, soltaré algunas de mis intenciones sobre el mismo, soltaré las razones que el rubio tiene para jugar, y soltaré porqué me acerqué en un principio, involucrando a su hermano en el proceso, ya que siempre he sido consciente de la forma en la que Ikki toma sus decisiones. Si lo provocaba lo suficiente para que se sintiera comprometido con Shun o con Hyoga, él reaccionaría no sólo de la forma que tenía planteada, sino mucho más rápido de lo esperado, accediendo a participar sin siquiera preguntar qué obtendría en caso de ganar.

Con esta idea en mente me desaparecí por un tiempo de la vida de esos hombres, esperando el momento preciso para mostrarme ante el mayor.


	7. VII- Cicuta

**N/A: Pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en publicar. He tenido ciertos problemas con el internet y el colegio, y no había podido mantener el ritmo de lo que estaba escribiendo.  
Sin embargo, ahora que tengo el fic prácticamente terminado, espero poder actualizar semanalmente. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo. **

**Yani-Coffe: Muchas gracias! Espero que este también lo disfrutes.**

 **XoxxoX**

 **-Cicuta-**

Casi nunca salía a la pequeña terraza que había en su apartamento, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía era por dos razones: la más común era que su hermano llegara de visita en la tarde, por lo que terminaban allí afuera, compartiendo lo que había sido de sus vidas mientras tomaban una cerveza; y la que casi nunca ocurría, pero que era la razón por la que estuviera afuera en ese momento: tenía la necesidad de fumar un cigarrillo.

En realidad no sabía por qué lo hacía, al fin y al cabo en el cuartito que tenía por oficina se le hacía un hábito bastante recurrente, pero que no llegaba a ser un vicio. Los días en que prácticamente no salía de la habitación fumaba uno o dos cigarros, lo que le ayudaba a concentrarse un poco más, y muchas veces le quitaban el hambre.  
Pero cuando consumía el tabaco fuera de lo que él consideraba sus horas laborales, sentía que debía salir, dejar que el humo se escapara, que eso también saliera del lugar. Así que con parsimonia se sentaba en la misma silla de siempre y fumaba lentamente, pensando en Aquello, pero con la seguridad de que no se aparecería en esos momentos, como si respetara más sus momentos de ocio reflexivo que su horario de trabajo.

Y en medio del silencio ya acostumbrado en la casa del hombre, pero mucho más importante para momentos como ese, su celular sonó, llenando la terraza de la misma melodía en guitarra eléctrica que siempre escuchaba.

-Pero ni siquiera es tan tarde…- abrió la puerta corrediza y caminó hasta la barra de la cocina que daba al comedor, donde había dejado el aparato. Sin siquiera mirarlo contestó, con un poco de molestia en su voz-. ¿Tan temprano, Hyoga? Creí que a más tiempo tomabas, menos te afectaba, pero al parecer contigo no es así.  
-Hermano…  
-¿Shun? ¿Se puede saber qué haces con el teléfono de Hyoga?  
-Nada, nada, sólo quería preguntarte algo. Pero por tu respuesta, veo que tampoco sabes dónde está.  
-¿Hyoga se fue de la mansión?- cuando terminara la llamada con su hermano revisaría la bandeja de mensajes. Tal vez le había enviado alguno preguntando si podía pasar allí la noche, y por eso mismo se percató de un detalle importante-. Pero si se largó, ¿por qué te dejó su teléfono?  
-Eso es lo que quiero saber.- Shun suspiró al otro lado de la línea-. Todas sus cosas están aquí, no se llevó ni ropa ni maletas.  
-¿Ya pensaron en revisar en alguno de los bares que frecuenta? ¿O en uno de los moteles?  
-No ha venido a la mansión desde hace tres días, hermano… Y ninguno de sus amigos con los que va a esas cosas sabe dónde está.  
-¿Cómo sabes que con los que hablaste eran sus amigos?- el mayor dejó el aparato en una repisa y lo colocó en altavoz, dirigiéndose a su cuarto para cambiarse la ropa e ir a la mansión a ayudar.  
-Más de una vez lo vinieron a traer para ir a una de las fiestas que quedaban más lejos, una de esas veces invitaron a Seiya también.  
-¿Y por él contactaron con todos ellos?  
-Sólo pudimos hablar con dos, pero aparentemente Hyoga no les ha estado frecuentando desde hace unas dos o tres semanas.- Ikki suspiró molesto, tomó las llaves y el celular.  
-Voy camino a la mansión, voy con el carro a ver si puedo ayudarles a buscarlo en los hoteles que estuvo frecuentando últimamente.- Y sin esperar respuesta del menor, colgó, para después salir del apartamento con paso apresurado.

Presionó los botones del ascensor, pero al ver que no llegaba salió corriendo hacia las gradas, las cuales bajó de dos en dos hasta llegar al parqueo interno del edificio donde vivía. Encontró su coche rápidamente, y al entrar a él se topó con lo que esperaba, pero no precisamente en la forma que había previsto.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte, Ikki- el hombre que estaba en el asiento del copiloto le sonrió. Tenía el rubio cabello enmarañado, y llevaba la misma ropa que le había visto la última vez que hablaron, como si no se hubiera cambiado por poco más de una semana-. ¿Ibas a la mansión?  
-Voy.- El mayor cerró de un portazo y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad-. Quiero que todos conozcan al culpable de la desaparición de Hyoga.- Sus palabras parecieron dejar al impostor extrañado-. ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que me tragara tan mal disfraz?  
-No es un disfraz, en realidad es…  
-Me importa un bledo qué es lo que hagas para transformarte en nosotros, lo que me interesa ahora es saber qué hiciste con ese estúpido.  
-Lo dices como si le hubiera hecho algo malo. Lo único que hice fue ayudarle.  
-¿Para beneficio de quién?- el otro no respondió, por lo que el conductor suspiró-. Voy a seguirte preguntando cosas hasta que me respondas, ¿sabes?  
-En vez de querer sacarme la información a la fuerza, deberías aceptar la que pienso darte por el puro placer de divertirme.  
-¿Y esperas que crea todo lo que vas a decirme sólo porque tienes la apariencia de Hyoga?  
-No eres tan especial como para que me importe si me crees o no, allá tú. Aunque puedo decirte que mintiendo no ganaría nada, al fin y al cabo lo que quiero es revivir el tiempo muerto matando a las horas de aburrimiento. ¿Vas a preguntarme algo más, o me dejas empezar a hablar?  
-Cuenta lo que vayas a decir.  
-¿Vas a detenerme en algún momento?  
-No prometo nada.- A Aquello pareció agradarle la respuesta, pero seguía sin , comienza, ¿qué tenemos que ver Hyoga y yo con tu entretenimiento?  
-Para que entiendas completamente bien debería decirte quién soy, pero arruinaría un poco las cosas.- Se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensando en la situación, hasta que pareció tomar una decisión-. Bueno, supongo que puedo mostrarte una apariencia diferente a la que ya estás acostumbrado, tal vez así comprendes qué pasa.  
-Tu apariencia es lo que menos me importa en este momento. Así que prosigue.  
-Bien, creo que todo empieza con este juego que he estado haciendo generación tras generación.- el cambio de voz en su interlocutor le extrañó, por lo que volteó a verle cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo. El personaje a su lado era completamente diferente al hombre que lo tenía preocupado. Para empezar, su rostro era mucho más juvenil, como el de un chico de quince o dieciséis años; su piel era mucho más blanca, parecía mucho más tersa, y su cuerpo era delgado y alargado, dándole un aire a Shun cuando tenía esa edad. Incluso los ojos, que también eran azules, habían sufrido un cambio drástico: eran más grandes, de un color más intenso. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue el cambio de voz: se había acostumbrado a escuchar en Aquello una voz carrasposa y ronca, no una tan suave. Cuando el semáforo cambio, Aquello le dijo que arrancara-. Creí que habías dicho que no te importaba mi apariencia.  
-Y yo creí que no te importaba lo que yo pensara. Así que cuenta.  
-Ya, ya… Como te decía, tengo un juego que he estado haciendo desde que el primer ser humano luchó en las filas de los Olímpicos en alguna guerra Santa.  
-¿Con los Caballeros de Athena?  
-No solo con ellos, sino con los soldados de cualquier dios. Entre todos ustedes tiendo a escoger a uno, que ya sea por su vida aparte de su servicio divino o por las cicatrices que quedaron después de todas o alguna batalla, me parece interesante. Y con el tiempo me acerco a él, descubro bien su personalidad, sus ambiciones, sus anhelos, su pasado, lo que quiere para el futuro… Y una vez tengo toda esa información, les ofrezco jugar.  
Para que no me nieguen la oferta les digo que les premiaré si ganan, otorgándoles lo que ellos más quieran. Además, las reglas del juego son bastante simples: deben pasar unos meses en completa soledad en un lugar que me pertenece, y si consiguen terminar sin dificultades, ganan.  
-No le veo lo divertido.  
-¿Acaso crees que eso es todo en lo que se basa el juego?- Aquello rió-. Mira, eso es lo que yo les digo a ellos, pero en realidad allí van a enfrentarse a las cosas de las que van escapando.  
-¿Les pasas sus recuerdos, verdad?  
-Esa es una de las cosas que hago, sí. Pero hay más detrás de eso.- el conductor le miró por el rabillo del ojo, por lo que Aquello volvió a reír-. Te dije que te diría ciertas cosas, no todo.  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¿Y qué tenemos que ver Hyoga y yo en esto?  
-Que son los únicos que han conseguido que dos caballeros me llamen la atención al mismo tiempo.  
-¿O sea que tu idea original era que ambos participáramos al mismo tiempo?  
-Algo así… Pero perdí las esperanzas contigo, digo… Creí que tenías ambiciones o algo, pero al parecer sólo eres un hombre mediocre más.  
-¿Perdona?  
-Sí. Yo creí que tendrías algún deseo para pedirme o algo. Pero al parecer disfrutas de tu vida encerrado en tu apartamento, esperando las llamadas de tu hermano o de Hyoga, así que no puedo convencerte de nada.  
-¿Y eso te molesta?  
-Mis planes no salieron como yo quería, niño, obviamente estoy molesta.- Ikki le miró de reojo, sopesando lo que había dicho; ¿entonces era mujer?-. Incluso pensé que tendrían un deseo similar, lo que me hacía pensar que sería incluso más divertido… pero no, tú estás bien con tu vida.  
-En realidad…- suspiró-. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Mejor cuéntame qué creías que me desesperaba tanto como para pedirle ayuda a una diosa, y qué hizo que ese estúpido terminara metido en tu juego.  
-Pues lo que él buscaba era el olvido- se regañó a sí mismo por hacer que su interlocutor soltara una risa, siendo consciente de la cara de confusión que había mostrado-. Lo que Hyoga pedía era que Shun le olvidara, y hasta cierto punto esperaba que tú quisieras lo mismo.  
-¿Y yo por qué quisiera olvidar a mi hermano?  
-En algún momento pensé que tal vez eso te ayudaría a dormir más tranquilo por las noches, el borrar de tus recuerdos a un ser como Hades. Pero por muy duro que parezcas, estoy convencida que no me hubieras pedido eso… quizás porque la forma que ves a tu hermano es completamente diferente a la de Hyoga...- se quedaron en silencio hasta que Ikki se estacionó en la calle de la Mansión.  
-¿Y entonces por qué te me aparecías siempre que recordaba el pasado?  
-Porque tal vez y si te daba una razón lo suficientemente convincente para jugar, lo harías.- Se quedó callado, como esperando escuchar qué más decí no hubieras huido cada vez que me mirabas, pudiéramos haber tenido una conversación, y te habría ofrecido otras opciones… Por ejemplo, que tu hermano te olvidara a ti, junto a tus otros compañeros. Y antes que me digas que no quieres eso, tu forma de comportarte respecto a todos ellos no dice lo mismo. Además, todo el daño que le hiciste a tu hermano, definitivamente querrías que el pobre chico lo olvidara.  
-Con el tiempo lo superó…  
-¿Estás seguro de eso? Digo, te volviste a alejar de él como en un principio de su vida de Caballeros, probablemente no sepas bien lo que hace y piensa…- se quedó callado-. O tal vez y sea él el que quiere que pienses todo eso, tal vez vaya a querer jugar…  
-A mi hermano no lo metes en tus mierdas, primero porque no creo que se deje.  
-Estoy segura que hace un par de semanas habrías dicho lo mismo de Hyoga, y mira cómo está ahora.  
-¿Y se puede saber qué demonios le pasó para que aceptara entrar en eso? Porque hasta donde yo sé, ya habías hablado con él, y ya le habías ofrecido algo del estilo antes de que desapareciera.  
-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber… Pero bueno, no me importa mientras pueda seguir observando el juego que va a perder.  
-¿Y si pierde, qué?  
-Va a recibir un castigo, obviamente, pero no es necesariamente el mismo para todos… Por ejemplo, uno de las generaciones pasadas tenía esta apariencia, y al perder le castigue a darme esta especie de disfraz, que me pareció lo suficientemente bueno para acercarme a los mortales comunes y corrientes, o para los que habrían de jugar; o también puedo hacer que se pudra en la dimensión del juego, sin darle la posibilidad de salir; y otra opción, que creo que es la que voy a usar, es dejar a su cuerpo parcialmente vacío para poder utilizarlo de contenedor para lo que ustedes llaman Aquello, tal vez utilizarlo contra Athena, contra tu hermano, y seguir divirtiéndome con la porción de su alma y cosmos que quedaría… Al fin y al cabo, tú fuiste el culpable de que mi plan no saliera a la perfección.

Ikki sabía que estaba jugando con su mente, por lo que debía ignorar todo lo que saliera de los labios de la deidad. Pero así como ocurría cuando Hyoga le hablaba a las tres de la madrugada para pedirle ayuda, no pudo hacer oídos sordos a lo que Aquello le estaba diciendo, preocupándose por el rubio, por su hermano, y la seguridad de ambos, y tomando en cuenta también la persistencia que la diosa había mostrado a lo largo de los años, calculando cuánto tiempo tendría que soportar ser una de sus piezas de juego.

Ante el torrente de pensamientos decidió aceptar ser parte de aquella ridiculez, y sin articular una palabra, pareció que la deidad a su lado supo con exactitud su decisión.

No supo cómo había aparecido en ese páramo, ni por qué estaba inmovilizado; mucho menos por qué Hyoga tenía la mirada fija en un punto desconocido, como si la diosa le estuviese mostrando algo que no quería ni recordar ni ver, encadenado a ese gigantesco pilar negro que contrastaba con la blancura del lugar. Tampoco supo por qué, aunque le hablara, el rubio parecía no escucharle, como si una enorme barrera les separara.


	8. VIII-Veneno

**N/A: Hola otra vez!**

 **Yani-Coffe: Gracias por seguir leyéndolo! Espero que éste te guste.**

 **XoxxoX**

 **-Veneno-**

Sabía que la idea del juego era desesperarle hasta el punto que se rindiera, y le molestaba sobremanera ser consciente de que la forma en que jugaba ese ser jugaba con sus recuerdos lo estaba consiguiendo. Por mucho que intentara tranquilizarse cada vez que la muerte de su madre se repetía ante sus ojos, por mucho que respirara profundo al revivir el asesinato de su maestro en sus propias manos, por mucho que enterrara las uñas en las palmas de sus manos cuando Aquello se presentaba con la apariencia de Ikki y realizaba otra vez la Ilusión Diabólica del Fénix… no conseguía que las técnicas que en un principio le habían funcionado le tranquilizaran.

Así que había ideado un nuevo método de defensa, que si bien no era completamente efectivo, le daba unos minutos extra de tranquilidad: se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, sin alzarla cuando alguien se acercaba y le hablaba. Aquello no hacía nada por un par de minutos, como si apreciara lo que estaba consiguiendo, como si evaluara el progreso que el juego había tenido en los últimos… ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Cuántos días llevaba encadenado a aquel pilar que representaba el deseo que pediría? ¿O ya no eran días, sino que eran semanas? ¿Meses, quizás?

-No seas un exagerado, sólo han sido tres días.- Reconoció la voz del mayor de sus compañeros, pero no alzó la vista. Cuando Aquello se presentaba como el peliazul era cuando más difícil se le hacía calmarse después-. O bueno… Por cómo estás, parece que el tiempo no se percibe igual aquí…-No respondió. No iba a levantar la vista. No iba a caer en el truco de la primera vez, cuando le hizo creer que en realidad era Ikki-. ¿Si sabes que escucho lo que estás pensando, verdad Hyoga?

Miró al frente, buscando de dónde salía la voz que había escuchado, pero sólo se encontró con el eterno blanco del lugar. ¿Se suponía que debía volverse loco por escuchar la voz del antiguo Fénix?

-No, la idea del juego es que te vuelvas loco por las cosas que te muestra, no por voces. Y antes de que pienses otra estupidez, no sé por qué no me ves, no sé por qué no puedo escucharte cuando hablas, no sé por qué escucho tus pensamientos… Pero eso es lo que pasa.  
-Sí, claro.  
-¡Te dije que no te escucho cuando hablas!- el gruñido que siguió al grito se le hizo tan conocido que por un momento pensó que en realidad era Ikki el que le hablaba desde donde fuera que estuviera.

Al otro lado de la barrera creada por la diosa, el peliazul se desesperaba cada vez más. Había pasado un par de horas, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, escuchando los pensamientos de Hyoga, pero no le había hablado por miedo a alterarle más. La ansiedad le había controlado por un rato bastante largo, así que esperó a que su flujo de pensamientos estuviera más tranquilo para intentar descifrar lo que ocurría. Y ahora que podía hacer lo más próximo a hablar con él, el rubio no creía en nada de lo que decía. O al menos eso revelaban sus pensamientos, que se dedicaban a dudar de cualquier cosa que dijera, seguramente porque no podía verle.

Intentó pensar en un plan para convencerle, pero todo lo que ideaba le parecía demasiado estúpido. Sin embargo, su impaciencia le ganaba; no podía esperar más para salir de la estupidez en la que se había metido.

-Se quedó callado… Supongo que se dio por vencido…  
-En realidad sigo buscando cómo conseguir que los dos salgamos de esta estupidez.- El rubio volvió a abrir la boca, moviendo sus labios al hablar, pero seguía escuchando la nada del lugar-. Te digo que sólo puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, no tu voz.  
-¿Por qué demonios estaría aquí si…?  
-Cosas pasaron mientras no estabas. Y una de esas fue llevar a esa cosa conmigo en el carro, hasta la mansión, para ayudar a mi hermano a buscarte.

Hyoga movió los labios otra vez, comprendiendo por fin que las cosas se habían invertido: si quería privacidad, debía hablar en voz alta; si quería ser escuchado, debía dejar las cosas en su mente. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro del todo si estaba dispuesto a comenzar a ayudarle para salir de ahí o no.

-¿Se puede saber cómo has sobrevivido los últimos tres días? ¿Ella viene a dejarte comida y bebida o…?  
-No estoy seguro… No tengo hambre ni sed, pero tampoco recuerdo haber tomado algo en algún momento…  
-Supongo que no quiere dejarte morir de hambre.  
-Lo que busca es volverme lo suficientemente loco para que me rinda y así consiga algo con qué divertirse por un poco más de tiempo.  
-¿Lo sabías desde el principio?  
-Tal vez no desde que habló conmigo la primera vez, pero antes de tomar la decisión final lo recapacité bastante. Llegué a la conclusión de que sólo un dios podía hacer todo esto: reducir su cosmos hasta dejarlo casi imperceptible, tomar la forma de otros seres, seguirlos por varios años para conseguir lo que quiere, hacer un juego con los humanos como atracción central…  
-Y conseguir que un rubio estúpido entre por sus problemas amorosos…  
-Y que un anciano idiota entre por… ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?  
-¿Entonces ya confías en que no soy Aquello?- evadió la pregunta, evitando darle mayores explicaciones al hombre del otro lado de la barrera.  
-Podría decirse que sí… Definitivamente estás hablando como siempre lo haces, diciendo las cosas que siempre dirías.- Si la barrera no lo hubiera impedido, el rubio habría visto cómo en la cara de Ikki se formaba una mueca de confusión. Pero a sabiendas de lo que había dicho tenía muy poco sentido, se explicó-: Por lo que he podido convivir con Aquello, tiende a cambiar ciertas actitudes o aspectos de las personas de las que toma la apariencia. Lo más destacable es que cambia el color de los ojos, pero también cambia otras cosas. En tu caso, quita la cicatriz que tienes en la frente, y la forma en la que te comportas… es como si regresáramos a la época del Torneo Galáctico.  
-¿Cuándo quería matar a Shun?  
-Sí, algo así… Incluso más callado. No me percaté cuando le contaba todo pensando que eras tú, pero ahora que lo he visto en estas especies de alucinaciones me he dado cuenta que nunca responde a nada, que sólo hace tu técnica y se va… Así como eras antes.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato, ambos con los ojos cerrados; Ikki disfrutando de escuchar los pensamientos de Hyoga, Hyoga intentando retener la voz de Ikki, que cada vez se hacía más lejana, como recordándole que la deidad llegaría pronto. Cuando la voz del mayor dejó de escucharse completamente, entonces abrió los ojos, dejándole ver por un momento al hombre que estaba frente a él, encadenado a un pilar griego gigante, para después volver a desaparecer en la blancura del páramo, que contrastaba con la mujer que caminaba en su dirección.

Iba a paso lento, como si estuviera otra vez sobre la cubierta del barco donde la había visto por última vez cuando era sólo un niño; luciendo el mismo abrigo que llevaba aquel día, haciendo que todo encajara con su memoria. Cuando llegó frente a él no habló, como había estado haciendo desde la primera vez que se le había aparecido, sino que simplemente depositó su mano en su mejilla, mirándole a los ojos, haciéndole observar ese profundo negro, confundiéndole todavía más.

Porque por mucho que sólo tuviera que apartar la vista para detener la ilusión, no podía hacerlo. No podía dejar de ver, a través de la pupila de Aquello, los recuerdos de la tarde por la que había decidido entrar en el juego, recalcándole otra vez que debía quedarse ahí hasta conseguir ganar o desaparecer en el intento… y tanto él, como Ikki, como Aquello, sabían que sería lo segundo.


	9. IX-Veneno

**-Veneno-**

Sabía que el tiempo difería mucho entre el Páramo y el mundo de los mortales; era consciente de las características divinas que el lugar en el que estaba tenía, así que era obvio que el flujo del tiempo y el espacio era diferente. Por eso Hyoga no le veía, por eso él sólo podía contactar con él por medio de su mente; eran características propias del Páramo, características que Aquello le había dado para encontrar mayor entretenimiento en los seres que fueran a parar allí.  
Esa búsqueda constante de diversión fue la que les ayudó a trazar un mecanismo para calcular cuánto llevaban allí. No les llamaba días, pues estaba casi seguro que no eran veinticuatro horas exactas. Eran Jornadas.

Cada Jornada se dividía en tres partes, divididas por las visitas de la diosa para mostrarle las visiones a Hyoga, que aunque el rubio no lo percibiera, eran cíclicas: primero la ilusión de su madre muriendo en el barco, luego la muerte de Isaac y Camus se repetía frente a sus ojos, para terminar con las únicas visiones que cambiaban. Aquello se presentaba de distintas formas para terminarlo todo, y dependiendo de cómo llegara, Ikki sabía qué le deparaba a Hyoga. Cuando tomaba su forma, sabía que el rubio sufriría la Ilusión Diabólica del Fénix; pero cuando aparecía como una mujer, siempre distinta, sabía que las cosas se complicaban más, pues era cuando la diosa hacía que la tarde en la que él decidió meterse en el juego se repitiera una y otra vez, hasta que el rubio caía dormido- o desmayado, no lo sabía con certeza, pero prefería la primera opción-. Y aunque no entendía del todo qué era lo que había pasado, sabía que era lo que dejaba peor a su compañero, quien no parecía tomar resistencia a las visiones, pues tenía la sensación que permanecía inconsciente más tiempo por cada Jornada que pasaba, y eso le preocupaba por tres razones precisas:

La primera: que si Hyoga hacía que el ciclo que la diosa tenía se rompiera por tardarse tanto en despertarse, entonces ya no podría calcular el tiempo; la Jornada empezaba cuando la diosa llegaba ante ellos, y terminaba cuando Hyoga despertaba de la última visión.  
La segunda; que el rubio perdiera el juego y terminaran atrapados allí para siempre, a merced de una diosa con serios problemas mentales.  
Y la tercera, y quizás la más importante para el mayor: que llegara un día en que el hombre encadenado a ese pilar, ese al que se le veían unas ojeras enormes, ese que había palidecido más de la cuenta, ese al que la ropa parecía quedarle tres tallas más grandes, ese que en ese preciso momento se removía entre sueños… no iniciara una nueva Jornada.

Aquella preocupación no se basaba simplemente en un _"voy a quedarme solo",_ o un _"esa loca va a hacerme pagar a mí los platos rotos"_ , sino que era mucho más de lo que incluso él podía entender. Simplemente sabía que no quería que el juego terminara de esa forma, que prefería que la diosa lo comenzara a tratar como un concursante más antes de quedarse a ver, impotente, cómo el estúpido moría y complacía a esa mujer.

-Deberías de dejar de pensar así, Ikki.- pensó que estaría del lado contrario; pero la joven de tez pálida caminaba con gracia en su dirección, arrastrando el vestido de gala negro que tan conocido se le hacía-. No creo que no te hayas percatado que esto es también parte de mi juego…- le sonrió como nunca lo habría hecho aquella mujer del Inframundo, pasando su arma de mano a mano, analizándole con sus orbes sin color, como esos que había alcanzado su hermano al ser Hades-. ¿O creías que era por pura casualidad que tú pudieras ver a Hyoga? ¿Creías que sólo porque sí te dejé escuchar sus pensamientos?  
-Sinceramente, esperaba que te hubieras olvidado de mi existencia en este juego.  
-Pues no, Ikki, no lo hice. Simplemente tu tortura es un poco más… realista, que la de nuestro primer jugador. Y tengo la intención de que así se mantenga.  
-¿Entonces vas a dejarme aquí hasta que Hyoga termine enloqueciendo?  
-Esa era mi intención… pero por tu forma de decirlo, me parece que no estás satisfecho.

La velocidad con la que el tridente le hirió no le dio tiempo ni siquiera para quejarse. Tuvo la oportunidad de sentir cómo un arma forjada en el inframundo atravesaba su piel. Tal vez no era la espada de Hades, pero definitivamente sentía el poder emanando de la punta del objeto.

-Creí que era una simple imitación…Como todo lo que haces…  
-Creí que sería una buena idea hacerte probar un poco de lo que te salvaste en el Inframundo… Al fin y al cabo, por ese magnífico lugar es que puse mis ojos en ti, Fénix, mejor completar la experiencia.  
-¿En serio tenías que usarla a ella?  
-¿Qué? ¿Prefieres que la próxima vez venga como Esmeralda? ¿O te parece mejor que te atraviese como Hyoga lo haría?  
-Sí sabes que eso suena mal, ¿verdad?- la voz del rubio le había llegado somnolienta, como si estuvieran otra vez en el apartamento y no pudiera unir las palabras adecuadas por su estado de recién levantado.  
-Ah, ya despertaste-. La mujer sonrió nuevamente, halando el tridente y provocando que soltara un gruñido al sentir el ardor de la herida, como si le quemara. Pero extrañamente, no sentía que brotara sangre.- No creí que lo tomaras de esa forma, pero bueno… piensen lo que quieren.  
-¿Se puede saber por qué no te veo?  
-Simplemente quise darle una pequeña visita a nuestro otro jugador, quien me dio una idea bastante interesante para evolucionar el juego.- Mientras hablaba se iba acercando a la especie de frontera que les separaba, lo que significaba que ya no podría escuchar la conversación de la mujer con su compañero. Al fin y al cabo sólo podía escuchar los pensamientos de Hyoga, no los de la diosa.

Les miraba con atención, intentando leer sus labios para conseguir alguna parte de la información que intercambiaban. Sabía que había provocado que el juego pasara a una segunda fase, y de lo único que estaba seguro era que de ello no saldría nada bueno. La mirada de Hyoga preocupada, y el paseo de sus orbes entre la mujer y el tridente se lo decían; además, su herida tampoco era un buen augurio.

No supo cuánto tiempo se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero regresó a lo que podía llamarse realidad cuando sintió cómo el agarre de las cadenas se aflojaba, provocando que cayera al suelo y quedara ahí tirado, adolorido.

-¿Estás bien?  
-¿Se puede saber qué pasó?  
-Cuando te hago una pregunta no espero que la respondas con otra, Ikki…- el peliazul intentó ponerse de rodillas, fallando miserablemente, por lo que prefirió arrastrarse hasta que su espalda topara el pilar, sentándose con la espalda recostada en él. Fue hasta entonces que observó el estado del rubio.  
-¿Por qué no te soltó a ti?  
-¡Te estoy diciendo que dejes de responderme con otra pregunta! No tengo ni la más mínima idea del estado en el que Aquello te dejó, y por el contexto, es obvio que te hizo algo. ¿Estás sangrando?  
-…¿no?  
-Creo que no entiendes qué es responder…- ahora que podía ver al rubio se dio cuenta que estaba suspirando, y por la forma en la que se movía, sabía que se estaba molestando.  
-Estoy tan bien como puedo estarlo después que me apuñalaran con un maldito tridente del Inframundo; no escuché tu segunda pregunta, estaba demasiado ocupado buscando un punto cómodo; y no, no estoy sangrando.- Justo en ese momento de su herida comenzó a manar un líquido viscoso y negro mezclado con su sangre.- O bueno, sí, pero está saliendo otra cosa…  
-Entonces ya empezó la segunda parte del juego… ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo liberarme?  
-¿Vas a explicarme qué pasó?  
-Estás respondiendo con preguntas otra vez…  
-No tengo la culpa de que no me expliques… Quiero saber por qué demonios está saliendo petróleo de mi herida.- Hyoga le dedicó al aire una mirada entre confundida y divertida, lo que le hizo sonreír-. No sale sangre… no mucha, al menos.  
-¿Entonces qué era lo que tenía la lanza con la que hizo cosas raras y comenzó lo que sea que esté pasando ahora?  
-Alguna cosa salida del Inframundo combinada con mi sangre, lo más probable… Alguna estupidez de los dioses, no es de preocuparse tanto; creo que ya todos estamos acostumbrados a eso. Ahora, ¿vas a explicarme qué hay que hacer para detener esto?- pensó que cambiar de posición le ayudaría, pero terminó haciendo que soltara un gruñido por lo bajo.  
-Primero tenemos que encontrar la manera de soltarme… y después yo tengo que mandar la barrera a la mierda.  
-¿Alguna idea de cómo hacer alguna de las dos?  
-No, y estoy muy seguro que ya te lo había hecho saber… Pero tenías que responder con otra pregunta.  
-Tal vez deberías pensar más… A mí me liberó por pensar cosas estúpidas.  
-Sí, y mira cómo terminaste.- Ikki supo que había soltado otro suspiro, y después de eso se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato. Lo único que podía escucharse en todo el Páramo era la respiración pesada del mayor combinada con los gruñidos que soltaba de vez en cuando.- ¿En qué pensabas cuando te liberó?  
-En esta estupidez.  
-¿Sólo te liberó por pensar en el juego?  
-Creo que en realidad fue por cuestionar sus métodos de diversión. A partir de hoy dejaré de preocuparme por tu vida, hacerlo sólo me trae más estupideces de las que estoy dispuesto a soportar.  
-¿Entonces estabas preocupándote por mi vida y por eso te liberó?  
-Sinceramente… no tengo ni idea.- Se removió en el suelo, haciendo que de la herida manara más sangre, igualando el nivel de fluido negro que en ningún momento había dejado de salir-. Sólo sé que estaba pensando en el gran problema que se haría si terminabas muriendo, y que por ende lo mejor sería que comenzara a participar en el juego así como la haces tú…  
-¿Y entonces te liberó?  
-No… Primero se puso a hablar conmigo, a decirme que mi participación en el juego siempre había sido más real que la tuya… Después me apuñaló con el tridente, se fue a tu lado de la barrera, y después me liberó.  
-¿Más real?  
-Supongo que se refería a que tu parte del juego han sido alucinaciones sobre… ya sabes, _eso._ Lo mío ha sido tener que ver cómo pasas por esas alucinaciones, ahora esta herida.  
-Pero no tiene lógica… ¿qué diversión encuentra en que ignores…?  
-Creo que el punto de lo divertido es que es imposible ignorarlo cuando escucho tus pensamientos; al parecer esa era su idea desde el principio: dejarme escuchar todo lo que pasaba por tu mente hasta que te volvieras loco.  
-Y después de eso, ¿qué? ¿Iba a hacer lo mismo contigo hasta que te volvieras loco y perdiéramos los dos, o qué?  
-Sinceramente, lo dudo mucho... Creo que el punto es que tú pierdas, utilizar tu cuerpo como una especie de contenedor y que yo me quede aquí, pudriéndome y viendo cómo los haces mierda a todos allá…  
-Tal parece que estás más informado que yo respecto a todo esto…  
-Supongo que es la primera vez que hemos podido hablar lo suficiente para que pueda decirte todo esto… Te comenté lo de la diosa en el carro, ¿verdad?- el rubio asintió-. Pues me explicó lo que era el juego, lo que buscaba con el juego. No está hecho para que lo ganes, Hyoga, está hecho para que te vuelvas loco y quedes a su completa merced; y una vez estés así, piensa tomarte como un contenedor, si es que no ha cambiado de idea en estos últimos días…  
-¿Y fue por eso que decidiste jugar también?  
-Sí y no… esperaba que viniendo aquí se nos hiciera más fácil ganarle, pero al parecer no. Y, además, cuando se apareció se puso a hablar de Shun, y pues… Supongo que a ninguno de los dos nos habría gustado que él estuviera aquí.  
-¿Entonces sabes por qué vine?  
-Estar viendo como todas las Jornadas ella te hace revivirlo ayuda hasta cierto punto… pero, sinceramente, no entiendo del todo.  
-¿Y quieres que te explique?  
-No estaría mal saber qué demonios nos trajo hasta aquí.

El suspiro de Hyoga se escuchó por todo el Páramo, lo que hizo que Ikki alzara una ceja.  
Del otro lado, el rubio respondió diciendo que le contaría, pero el mayor no dijo nada más. Cuando alzó la mirada para reclamarle, el espacio que antes había sido un eterno vacío había sido reemplazado con la escena del peliazul sentado, apoyando su espalda en aquel pilar negro enorme, mientras sujetaba con una mano su herida, de donde salía sangre y, a su vez, algo que parecía ser bilis negra.

Quiso gritarle tantas cosas, porque supo que el otro por fin le escuchaba; pero lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar una carcajada tan grande que provocó que el otro le mirara y riera con él. Sin entender muy bien cómo, lo habían logrado.


End file.
